Running
by gonesiriuslyblack
Summary: James did not sign up for this. Marriage, yes, but he wasn't ready to be a father! Reality hits James Potter in the face while his is quite literally running away from his responsibilities (and probably an angry redheaded wife). JP/LE Written for the Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge. Prompt: Cronus; someone who didn't want to be a parent.


**James is running from his responsibilities. Written for the Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge. Prompt: Cronus; someone who didn't want to be a parent.**

* * *

He was going to hell. _Merlin_, he was going to hell.

That stupid werewolf was chasing him. If he didn't die of natural causes or being brutally murdered by his wife, the werewolf would probably send him there.

Maybe not. Murder wasn't normally Remus Lupin's style, not out of wolf form anyway. But Merlin, Lily would kill him. Running away from a screaming wife wasn't the best idea, but what else was he to do?

Nine months. He'd had nine months to get used to the idea. He really thought he'd been handling it better lately. He thought maybe he was ready. He'd helped Lily register, get the house ready, and even encouraged her through some of the toughest parts of this. But they had been put in that room, and all these people kept coming by to put their hands _up his wife_. He'd like to claim that area for his own, thank you very much. But after the whole running away thing, that area of her was probably off limits forever. Then the doctor had come in and told her to start pushing. She had been a trooper before then, only grunting and moaning in her pain.

_A natural birth. A natural birth_, she'd told him.

When the pushing began, so did the screaming. James couldn't do it. He'd bolted out the door.

Things had gotten too real for him. How did Lily expect him to take care of a child in the middle of a war? Hell, he was still a child himself. He'd never wanted one of his own. He couldn't stay. Lily had to know that, right? So he'd bolted down the hallways of St. Mungo's wishing for all he was worth that he would have just stayed a virgin. But damn it, Lily was just so irresistible. And now he was going to die anyway.

As soon as Remus had caught word of what was going on, he'd been hot on James's tail. _Damn his wolf speed_. If St. Mungo's weren't so full of people right now, James would take on stag form and put Remus's superhuman speed to the test.

Right now, the last few years of no quidditch and a bit too much firewhiskey were showing their effects. If James could just make it to a door, he could get out of here. Apparating wasn't allowed in St. Mungo's due to the high volume of mentally deranged patients and those that just really did not want to be there. James knew he was getting close now. After taking five flights of stairs, a bunch of different corridors, and far too many wrong turns, he could recognize the entrance to the hospital. Just right around this corner and-

"Hullo, James." James came to a screeching halt just before plowing right into Sirius. _Damn it, he'd been so close._

"Padfoot," James huffed through labored breath, "can I help you with something?"

A smirk played at Sirius's face. "Point me to labor and delivery, maybe? My best mate's girl is having a baby."

"...right." James muttered as Remus appeared from around the corner, undeterred from chasing James all over the hospital. _Stupid wolf body. He should at least be winded._

"Prongs, where are you going?" asked Sirius seriously.

"I'm leaving. I'm apparating out of here as soon as I get passed the front door," James answered, shifting his eyes so he wouldn't have to meet Sirius's gaze.

"James, you cannot leave. You're a father now. You're just afraid," Remus told him from behind.

"Of course I'm bloody afraid! I never signed up for this! I never wanted to be a father! I just wanted to be me. No responsibilities, no problems, no one else to take care of. Just James Potter."

"You married her, mate. It's you and Lily together now, and right now she needs you," Sirius told him. "You abandoned her when she needed you most."

James hung his head. "I know. I'm the worst husband ever. But listen, Moony, Padfoot, I just don't think I-"

Remus interrupted, "Don't you want to see your son?"

"Look, I can't—my son? He's here? He's a boy?"

"Yeah, mate. He's waiting on you. Let's go see him," Sirius answered. Remus and Sirius each took a side and escorted James back up to his waiting wife and newborn son.

They entered the room and Lily Potter let out a visible sigh of relief. "Thanks for bringing him, boys," she addressed Remus and Sirius.

James didn't notice. His gaze was fixed on the little figure wrapped in Lily's tired arms. A black mop of hair peaked around the blanket.

Lily looked at her husband. "James, would you like to hold Harry?"

"...Harry," James whispered as he took the child in his hands. It was like looking in a tiny mirror. The boy looked just like him. Same hair, same nose. And then the boys eyes opened.

A beautiful, vibrant green. Just like his mother's. James gasped inaudibly. His son was beautiful. _His son. _All fears forgotten, James silently vowed to Harry right there to be the best father he could be, to give Harry everything he had, his love, his passion, his life.

And he did.

* * *

**Honestly, I have never thought of James Potter as anything but the best father Harry could have ever asked for. But with this prompt, what better person to write about than James? Maybe he was scared to be a father, maybe he wasn't. I'm quite sure he would never have run away during the middle of Lily's labor. _But what if he did?_ Well, here's that 'what if.' I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
